James Goes Huntin' for a Lily
by HPITBBE
Summary: AU; James’s face fell. He waved him off with his hand and yelled into the receiver. “WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE’S SINGLE!” R


**R&R. This is AU, lol.**

_To make things less confusing, here are some of the things you need to know._

_-They are wizards, but dropped out of Hogwarts when they were young._

_-Sirius and James went to America and came back. There James met Lily and they hung for a bit._

_-Lily comes to England and that's where this all starts.  
_

**_Enjoy._**

**_

* * *

_****  
**

"WHAT!" James spit out his pumpkin juice. He didn't mind…Sirius always picked the ones that everyone rejected for a reason. "SHE'S HERE? THAT'S AMAZING—!"

"Keep it low, J-dizzle," Sirius said quietly.

James's face fell. He waved him off with his hand and yelled into the receiver. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE'S SINGLE?!"

"Well—" Sirius started, preparing a sarcastic remark.

"SHE WHAT!" he roared. "WHERE IS SHE? BUT— fine," he said scathingly, in a tone of forced calm. He reached for his shoe and threw it at Sirius who was making kissy faces behind his back. "Hold on, mate," he muttered, clamping his hand over the phone. He shot a glare at his best friend. "Do you have an _ounce _of tact?"

"I just came from America, get used to it. And Prongs, stop yelling. Your mom will blow her top and I'll be out of the house faster than you can say the Cannon's will win the Cup. Actually, scratch that —say it very slowly, seeing as they won't be winning in this lifetime." He grinned, and James couldn't help but smirk before refocusing his attention to Mack.

He snorted so loud he startled Sirius. "Party? At Loretta's? Like hell I'm going!"

Sirius gaped. "What!" he whispered fiercely. "She has the best crabs, James-Bo-Jamie-James-James!"

James sighed exasperatedly and murmured "bye" before closing his phone and throwing it behind his bed with a casual flick of the wrist. He turned to Sirius with a nice smile on his face.

"My girlfriend tells everyone she's single," he said softly, with that grin on his face, "and you're worried," (his voice got much louder) "about your _stupid dead_ _crustacean!_ You're barking mad, you know that?"

"They're sea animals, idiot," Sirius corrected smoothly. He chuckled and muttered "crustaceans" under his breath as if James had called Dumbledore a Quidditch player.

James's face was stony; his hazel eyes became dull.

"What?" Sirius looked confused.

"Why would she do that?" James asked, pained evident in his irises.

"She's a tramp, dude, whether you _court _her or not." He put a delicate stress on _court_ with a heavy English accent.

"No, she isn't." James growled, hand twitching towards his wand.

"Then why did she break up with you without you knowing? See? That takes deep thinking, alright." Sirius leaped for James's bed and found his sleek, black phone. He emerged from behind the bed with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, man. We'll be there. Yeah," he grunted, sounding admirably like his best friend. "See you, mate."

He smiled widely at the shell-shocked teenager who lunged for his throat - forgetting his wand of mass destruction - after a momentary stupor.

"I'm—not—going—to —watch Lily— get caressed —by— hands that aren't —_mine,_ you swine! Fool!" he retorted angrily, punching the pillows; a nice substitute, Sirius thought, for his head.

"Ha, that rhymed, pal."

James looked at him with such venom he involuntarily twitched in his left eye.

"So…how bout them crabs, eh, James-Bopper?"

---

"We broke up," Lily said slowly. She narrowed her green eyes, heavy with black eye shadow that faded near her thin eyebrows, like smoke.

"Not according to Mackenzie, Lily." Loretta scanned the room for the burly soccer player. She met his eyes from across the room. "Come over here, Mack!" He nodded.

"What does he know?" Lily retorted angrily.

"You'll see."

Mack strutted over to Lily and Loretta; on the way he stole a green hat and posed next to a short girl with brown hair on the way, whose blond friend snapped a picture. The young girl blushed, pointedly looked away and smiled brightly at her friends, who proceeded to talk in hushed whispers. He walked ahead with a pleased smile.

"Why, hello rosy-posy and Loretta!" He swung an arm around Lily's shoulders and she elbowed him roughly.

"My name is Lily!"

"Americans are feisty, aren't they, doll?" He looked at Loretta who looked back, mutinous.

"Quit it, we want to talk to you without you being an arse," she said coldly.

"Let me get you ladies some drinks," he offered, making a move to stand up.

"Chivalry is dead, asshole," Lily muttered.

"Watch it, floret," Mack shot back coolly. "No need to get nasty." Lily glared at him and looked at the floor.

"…_Used to rule the world, seas would rise when I gave _—" Mack opened his phone and sat on the arm of Loretta's chair. "Yeah? Err…sure, mate. Really..._ Really? _Umm…I didn't know, mate. It's cool…she's a tough one, that blossom…Okay, sorry...But I don't want any drama. Okay, see you then." He closed the phone with a flourish. "Like what you see, baby?" Loretta looked at him, disgusted, as it appears he's moved on from Lily and now he's on to her.

"Was that Sirius?" Lily asked rudely.

"Say it politely, Miss America."

"Was that James?" she repeated. Mack raised his eyebrow. Then he lowered his lids so that his dark lashes contrasted with his ivory skin. Lily blushed violently and looked away firmly.

"Yeah, that was James. He's coming over. I didn't know you guys were courting—"

"Courting? Is that what you say here? And we're not. We broke up," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Not according to James…" Mackenzie trailed off awkwardly.

"Does he expect me to, like, kiss him, or something?" Lily looked worried and she tapped her foot nervously. "I mean I love him and everything," she added hastily at the indignant look on Mack's face, "but I just…it wasn't there anymore, you know?"

"That's what everyone says," Loretta countered quietly, as if saying it low would take away the sting.

"I'm serious Etta! He was cool and everything, but it was just a fling—"

"I thought you said you loved him," Loretta said, crossing her arms.

Lily laughed.

"I'm only sixteen. What do I know about love?" Loretta was about to debate that point hotly before Mack spoke.

"I've never had a girlfriend," Mackenzie chuckled, and even Loretta, who had known him for quite some while looked stunned lifeless, her mouth opened unattractively.

"Seriously?" she said in an awed voice, her disgust evaporating.

"Yep, and I'm a virgin," he said, coolly nonchalant. Loretta's eyes grew as wide as saucers. Lily looked politely shocked. "Like a virgin," he sang horribly, "Touched for the very first time—OW!" He rubbed his head where Loretta smacked him, her stupefied moment clearly bygone.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Lily demanded.

"Cause, they only love me for my dashing good looks." Loretta and Lily looked at each other, a look that quite plainly said HA! -YOU'RE KIDDING-RIGHT. "And hey, I'm a passionate guy," he drawled. "I like to see me some fire, not ditzy broads looking for a nice session of thrusting—"

"SHUTUP!"

"Oh, come on. Didn't mummy give you the sex talk, flower?"

"I don't need to hear you explaining what goes on during love making—"

"Sex—"

"—Okay, Kens? It just makes me all weird." Lily looked uncomfortable.

"Grow up, my sweet posy. You won't be complaining when someone lays a good one on you—STOP HITTING ME!" Mackenzie winced and looked at the party around him to see if anyone noticed. "Dear Churchill, you have one angry right hook." He glanced at a petite blond with long legs. "That's one hot piece of arse," he muttered, looking warily at the girls, hoping they didn't hear his sinful exclamation.

"Someone's at the door, Mack," someone shouted.

"So? Let the bloke in, it's chilly outside. Do you have to ask permission for everything?"

"Its James!" the same guy yelled.

"Ah," Mack smiled tautly, still wincing at the pain in the back of his head. "Let the show begin."


End file.
